


Take It

by melonsflesh



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, human!Fushimi, vampire!Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/pseuds/melonsflesh
Summary: Yata is a considerate vampire. Saruhiko still makes him pay for the selfish ways of his kind. In a good way.





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoTsundoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoTsundoku/gifts).



> For [xoTsundoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoTsundoku/pseuds/xoTsundoku) who requested sarumi + prompt #8 (kiss on the nape) for Smoochtober on Twitter. Thank you so much!! I hope you like it!! //////
> 
> This was beta-read again by the wonderful [saruhiko_bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb)! ILUSM ♥

Yata’s head hung low as Saruhiko peppered a line of quick kisses below his ear.

He hadn’t been able to _move_ since Saruhiko pulled him in his lap, his chest against Yata’s back. As one of Saruhiko’s hands caged Yata’s wrists in his long fingers, the other held his hair aside to expose the back of his neck.

He could break away anytime, he could just... turn and grab Saruhiko’s shoulders, push him down onto the bed and _plead_ , plead for Saruhiko to let his lips feel his neck and let him have just one tiny drop.

And Saruhiko would make him beg for it.

An involuntary jerk of his body made Saruhiko’s grip grow firmer, warningly.

“Don’t,” Saruhiko said, sharp and husky.

So, Yata didn’t.

At the order, his body shuddered helplessly against Saruhiko’s chest.

Humans were no match for Yata, but one taste of Saruhiko’s biting tongue and Yata was done for. And fuck if there wasn’t something hot as hell about allowing himself to give up control for Saruhiko.

 _Only_ for Saruhiko.

But what Saruhiko was doing to him right now was beyond demonic, in Yata’s honest opinion.

“Your kind is so self-centered.” Saruhiko’s lips moved across the top of his spine — had been since what felt like an eternity, ravaging his neck like _he_ lived off it. Yata didn’t know how many vessels Saruhiko had popped in the last five minutes.

“All you do is _take_.” He sucked yet another kiss to the base of his neck. “And take.” And another, higher. “And take.” Another.

There was as much venom in Saruhiko’s words as there was guilt in Yata’s consciousness.

None.

“I-I’m—” Yata stammered, striving for just a single intelligible word or sound. “I don’t—”

“But not _you_.”

Yata swallowed.

“You’re good. You...” Saruhiko leaned back, giving Yata’s skin a brief respite and feigning a hum as if he was looking for the right words. “Ah, yes... you ‘take care of me’, right?”

Yata nodded as quickly as his muscles allowed it, a little moan escaping him when Saruhiko released his hair to slide his hand under the hem of his shirt and drag his fingertips alongside his waist, leaving a trail of goose bumps across his flesh.

Saruhiko laughed low at his reaction. “Yeah, you do.”

Yata nodded again, slower. He did. He took care of Saruhiko, he really did, he loved to. It didn’t feel right to take from Saruhiko if Saruhiko didn’t enjoy it. But Saruhiko always enjoyed it. The rewarding feeling of his fingers tangling in Yata’s hair and pushing his face into his neck — even long after Yata was satiated — was the _best_. Occasionally, feeding would turn into something more, and all vestiges of guilt would fade when their bodies wrapped around each other, warm, clingy and sticky—

“F-fuck.” Yata’s breathing came out ragged as he threw his head back slowly. “Saruhiko...”

Saruhiko laid one last kiss on his shoulder before resting his chin on it. “Okay?” he asked, guardedly.

“Y-yeah...”

He immediately felt a smirk against the side of his neck, then teeth nipping gently near his pulse _again, shit, yeah—_

“Should I keep going until you black out?”

 _Fuck._ Yata shouldn’t have found that desirable in any rational way, yet he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips backwards.

The more aware, less hazy corner of his brain reveled in the way Saruhiko held his breath as his thighs pressed against Yata’s hips.

“Heh,” Yata huffed, feeling some of his nerve returning to him. “M-maybe you should, huh.”

_Just a little more..._

He heard Saruhiko click his tongue, but his voice was thicker, lowered to a rasp. “You really are enjoying this.”

“Like, _ha-ah_... like you aren’t, you bastard—” He spat the last word with resolve, pressing his feet against the mattress to push himself into Saruhiko’s lap, grinding his hips back against the hardness in Saruhiko’s pants fitting nicely against him.

He must have done something good, because Saruhiko’s hands immediately released him and slid down between his thighs, fingers brushing where he felt himself drip slick, where he needed Saruhiko’s mouth the most—

“ _Nnh_... fuck, Saruhiko, _please_ —”

When those deft fingers snuck into the hem of his underwear and curled around him, squeezing and rubbing his thumb in circles, Yata squirmed and choked out a sob, melting into the mattress as he rocked into Saruhiko’s hand.

Saruhiko’s blunt teeth sunk into his neck, and Yata’s vision turned white.

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
